Fiberoptics is the branch of physics concerned with the propagation of light that enters a thread or rod of transparent material at one end and is totally reflected back inward from the wall, thereby being transmitted within the fiber from one end to the other. Fiberoptics is widely applied in medical practice to observe the human body internally. Fiberoptic fibers have also been used to transmit light signals carrying information from both electronic and optical sensors.
In the chemical industry, fluid flow indicators are essentially in control in all phases of processing and in determining the material balance for processing units. Once manufactured, the transmission of materials through pipeline between distant places calls for constant monitoring of flow.
A multiplicity of techniques have been used in the monitoring and measurement of fluid flow. Monitoring the impact pressure upon a probe inserted into the process stream will yield an indication of fluid flow. A turbine rotor is often used to rotate freely in a moving fluid, its rotation causes a sudden distortion in the field of a small, powerful magnet located in a sensor unit outside the pipe. This distortion generates a voltage that is transmitted to a small computer. The computer can both measure the flow rate and monitor the distance of flow within the pipeline.
While many systems have been available for the monitoring of fluid flow, it is not believed that these systems have usefully incorporated fiberoptics for the transmission of such information. Furthermore, any systems that have incorporated fiberoptics for such monitoring have failed to utilize single optical pathways for this information.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow indicator system that is inherently safe in even the most hazardous of environments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid flow indicator system that imparts no electrical disturbances on or about the fluid flow.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for monitoring fluid flow that is simple to construct and adaptable to a wide variety of varying environments.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.